


Sleeping Through

by nerdofthenile



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Coma, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Hospitals, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Possible Character Death, life support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdofthenile/pseuds/nerdofthenile
Summary: They say that hearing in the last thing to go in death, so of course in near-death experiences, you'd be able to hear anything.Which is why in a coma, usually, people are able to hear what is around them, and when or if they come out of it, they are able to say they heard everything.Which must be hard, to only hear, and never be able to say a word.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What I should be working on: writing projects that I've had forever, with thorough outlines and character developments planned out, in depth ideas and some world building that I could work on. 
> 
> What I do instead: get ideas at like 12:00 at night and write them down in one go and edit it once or twice before poSTING IT—

_ Patient Form _

_ ID Number 01202017 _

 

_ Patient Name: Lance McClain _

_ Age: 17 _

_ Eye color: blue         Skin color: tan        Hair color: brown       Nationality: Cuban _

_ American citizen?: yes _

_ Healthcare?: no _

 

_ Cause of injury: car crash impact, victim was hit by vehicle _

 

_ Where found: Balmera Street _

 

_ Rate of injury: severe.  _

 

_ Description of injury: head trauma, eye bruising, broken upper ribs, hip fracture, sprained right ankle, broken left leg. Unconscious at time of ambulance arrival.  _

 

_ Doctor’s notes: Predicted to be in coma for unpredictable amount of time.  _

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Lance, you are the biggest idiot I literally hate you so much.”

“Pidge, that’s not how you you usually address someone who’s… um… like this.”

“Well, I hope he hears me, because guess what, he’s stupid.”

“What did they say again? What like… happened?”

“Some stupid kid was in the road, and this idiot jumped for the kid.”

“... oh. Right.”

“Stupid, selfless idiot.”

“... hey, um, Lance? If you can hear us at all, it’s Hunk, hey. And Pidge.”

“You better be hearing me, asshole! Because as soon as you wake I am never letting you hear the end of this! You. Are. Stupid!”

“Pidge is a lil’ upset, if you couldn’t tell. Um…”

“Lance, wake up soon, because I need to properly beat you on this.”

“The doctors say they dunno when you’ll be up? But a few nurses told me they estimate maybe a few months. They said that you aren’t the worst head injury case? So you should be up soon!”

“I will have a full speech written down by then, Lance, so better hurry up or else you’ll get to read a novel about how stupidly selfless that was when you wake up.”

“Yeah, uh Lance? Wake up soon, I dunno how long I can hold Pidge back on this.”

“Who said you’d be holding me back?”

“Me! Or maybe I could lure you away from your angry writing phase with cupcakes or something…”

“Ugh, point is Lance, wake up soon. So I can tell you you’re stupid face to face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to critique/comment!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, have a great day!!


	3. Chapter 3

“Hi, Lance. It’s Allura, from school.”

“And Uncle Coran! Of course. I wanted to say hello, even though between you and me, Allura was jostling me for some alone time with you, ha! Think you two are ol’ lovers behind the scenes, if you know what I’m saying--”

“Coran!”

“Oh please, Allura, can’t your old uncle joke a bit with an old pal? I’ve been tutoring Lance since he was so itty bitty, we go so far back!”

“Yes, Coran, but you’re my uncle. You don’t think you saying that is… strange?”

“Well, yes, but why can’t I play matchmaker, hm? To let you know, Lance here is a love expert-- predicted half the relationships in your class, didn’t he?”

“Well… yes, but we all knew Hunk and Shay would become a couple sooner or later.”

“Sure you did!”

“Anyways, we wanted to come and say hello. It’s been quite quiet in school without you, I’ll admit. There is nobody drooling over my shoulder in class anymore.”

“You miss that, Allura?”

“Come on, Coran, seriously. Lance, it is true though, that we all miss you. A lot, I should say. Pidge hides it so much, but she’s a mess, and Hunk’s been fidgety without you by his side and--”

“Well, it just sounds like everything is in a kerfuffle with you asleep! You might want to hurry along now and join us in the waking world, yeah?”

“Coran, did you just say kerfuffle?”

“I did, Allura. Actually was a word Lance introduced to me.”

“Lance, when you wake up, please stop giving Coran words to use.”

“As your uncle, I override that rule.”

“Overridden by Lance’s friendship with me. We miss you Lance, please wake up soon.”

“Preferably with some new pick up lines!”

“Gods, please no…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to critique/comment!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, have a great day! :)


	4. Chapter 4

“Hi, Lance, it’s Matt! I’m Katie’s-- uh, Pidge’s brother. Gosh, I have no idea how you guys call her Pidge constantly. I’ve always called her Katie.”

 

“It sinks in after a while.”

 

“Guess it must.”

 

“Hi, Lance, it’s Shiro, Matt was kind enough to drive me up here since my truck broke down. Guess I really do need a new truck, huh?”

 

“Ha!”

 

“Anyways, I haven’t been able to check on you at all these past few weeks, and I’m sorry about that. It’s, um… well, it’s been about a month now, since you got here, and I’ll admit, it’s been… weird. The cafeteria seems so quiet without you around. We keep your seat at the table free, of course. It’s ready for when you come back.”

 

“Daw, that’s so sweet of you guys….”

“Ha, trust me, we’re doing what Lance would have done if this had happened to anyone else. It sounds very Lance-like, though, I’ll admit. Jumping into the road to get a kid to safety. Who else but Lance? You’re a hero.”

 

“Sounds right out of a comic book to me.”

 

“Yeah, some kind of Lance McClain, Spider Man edition, huh?”

 

“Dude, totally!”

 

“What else… oh, some of the teachers say hi too, I guess you weren’t kidding when you said I was the teacher’s pet, because for some reason they all came up to me to tell you hello? That went over with the group about as well as you’d imagine. Um… oh, Mrs. Luxia says hi. Mr. Rolo gives you a fistbump. Uh… oh, duh, Mr. Ulaz says hi, of course, that’s like a given. He also says that you better not think about school once you’re up. Says he knows you and you don’t need to worry about catching up.”

 

“Pft.”

 

“... a lot of people are starting to ask about you, actually. Some people who I didn’t even know you were friendly with, if you were at all. Some of them I’ve never even seen you talk to. I guess I didn’t know how much of an impact you have on people I barely know….”

 

“Oh, Shiro….”

 

“Ha, sappy, I know, but… well, we miss you Lance. Come around soon, I miss my sharpshooter on the basketball courts at 12:00 at night when we should all be studying for a test.”

 

“There’s a story there, huh.”

 

“A story about my group’s poor decision making skills and how I should stop letting Allura persuade me to be out after 10:00 PM? Yeah.”

 

“Can’t wait to hear it!”

 

“Alright, alright. Well… see you soon, Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to critique/comment!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, have the besets day! :)


	5. Chapter 5

“LANCE GUESS WHOOO, YOU’LL NEVER GUESS!”

 

“Wow, jeez, wonder who.”

“No, no, he’d never guess. Ever.”

 

“Lance, just so you know, Narti is waving at you.”

 

“LANCE, it’s us! It’s ya gurrrls!”

 

“Did someone feed her sugar?”

 

“Zethrid, do you know Ezor yet? This is her after a coffee. One coffee, actually.”

 

“Jeez, excuse me, she’s just more jumpy than usual.”

 

“Guys, do you blame me? We haven’t seen Mr. Flirty McBluejeans in almost TWO MONTHS now! It’s cool to see he’s alive!”

 

“Ezor, why would you say that.”

 

“Say what?”

 

“The alive part.”

 

“What’s wrong with it?”

 

“He’s in a coma, that’s just… don’t bring that up, seriously.”

 

“Exactly, he’s in a coma, he’s not going to die! He’s just asleep for now. Acxa, back me up here.”

 

“No thanks.”

 

“Hmph, why can’t I make dead or alive jokes and everyone else can?!”

 

“Because you’re the dumber one-- OW HEY!”

 

“Hehee, thanks Narti, at least someone here is supportive.”

 

“Ok, everyone shut up for a minute. We’re here to talk to Lance, right?”

 

“Right!”

 

“Right.”

 

“Lance just so you know, Narti nodded. I know you always want her input.”

“Anyway, so yeah, um, in case you didn’t recognize, this is Acxa, I’m here with Ezor and Zethri and Narti. Lotor would have come, but he got caught up.”

 

“Ah, the joys of a dysfunctional family!”

 

“Yeah, Lance, you really should see it brewing. Zarkon and Haggar want him to take the Galra Corp seat, Lotor’s like ‘hell no’, they fight more… real fun to witness them about to rip each other apart, man!”

 

“Narti’s right, though, Zethrid. It’s kind of sad.”

 

“Would be sadder if Lotor wasn’t having just as much fun messing around with them.”

 

“ _ Anyways _ , Lance, Lotor will drop by later if he can. We decided to cruise by and say our own hello though, because… well, because we wanted to.”

 

“Yeah! And I wanted to update you on Real Housewives--

 

“No, Ezor, no one wants to hear about you and Lance and your reality TV show adventures.”

 

“No Lance, you don’t understand, Melissa--”

 

“No, Acxa, please shut her up, pleeease.”

 

“Shut up, please, Ezor. Even Narti is covering her ears.”

 

“Hmph! Well, Lance, I’ll just tell you later. When you’re up. Then we can watch the episode together!”

 

“Oh, and Lance, when you wake up, we are going four wheeling again, I don’t care what you say!”

 

“He is not gonna go four wheeling after he wakes up from a coma, Zeth. Look, even Narti is shaking her head.”

 

“You say that like a coma could stop this knucklehead.”

 

“Ha!”

 

“Ok, ok, we have to go now. But just so you know Lance, please get back soon. Pretty sure we’re all dying of boredom without you.”

 

“Helluva lot less flirting, dude. You gotta come back and spice it up again, preferably back on the bike.”

 

“REAL HOUSEWIVES, LANCE, THEY’RE WAITING FOR US!”

 

“And Narti is waving again, just so you know. See you soon, Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love these ladies, they are all perfection in my eyes. 
> 
> Feel free to critique/comment!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, have a great day!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading anything to this fic for so long! This is actually done, after I upload this chapter, I'll be uploading them all at once, just to get the whole format 'n paste over with, considering my uploading schedule is such a failure. Whoops. Sorry again!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Merry Christmas, Lance!”

 

“Hi again, Lance, it’s us!”

 

“Full group, minus two.”

 

“Yeah, we brought Christmas stuff. Like a tree.”

 

“And Hunk made those Christmas cookies you like a lot. Thanks, Hunk.”

 

“Anytime!”

 

“Lance, seriously, wake up. Not only have I written you a novel about how stupid you are by now, but I got to frost these cookies and they all spell out ‘LANCE IS STUPID’.”

 

“I didn’t object because I knew you’d appreciate the humor.”

 

“Yeah Lance, who knew that Shiro here even had humor?”

 

“Ha, eat a cookie!”

 

“Fine, I will!”

 

“Lance, gym class sucks.”

 

“Oh yeah, I heard about that. Lance, so you know how you’re taller than Pidge, and you’re the only one of us in her gym class?”

 

“No, Lance, I literally hate it. It’s awful.”

 

“Pidge got hit in the head with a dodgeball and she kicked the poor kid’s butt.”

 

“Lance, you weren’t there to take the hit, it’s your fault.”

 

“Yes, Lance, you have to wake up soon so Pidge can not consider actually murdering kids in her gym class.”

 

“Please.”

 

“Lance, we’re gonna leave some cookies behind for you, by the way. For when you wake up!”

 

“Yeah, but don’t worry, Hunk and Shrio won’t let us leave until they feel like you’re fully brought up to speed with school gossip.”

 

“Pidge!”

 

“You say that like its not true.”

 

“Ha, alright guys. Let’s tell him about how Coran took us all out on a mall trip for Allura’s birthday….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment/critique!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, have a fabulous day! :)


	7. Chapter 7

“Hello, there, McClain, good to see you still getting your beauty sleep after almost four months.”

 

“Beauty sleep?”

 

“That’s what this is, right?”

 

“ _ Anyways,  _ hi Lance, it’s Allura again, I brought Lotor because our families were spending the weekend together and we thought we’d come say hi, since Lotor hasn’t yet and--”

 

“That is so much explanation, not enough actual talk.”

 

“I’m just explaining!”

 

“If you were in a coma, would you want someone to  explain,  or would you want someone to tell?”

 

“Frankly, both!”

 

“Ugh, you’re a bore.”

 

“I can’t believe you are in a motorcycle gang of borderline criminals, and you just used the word ‘bore’.”

 

“Clearly, you just hate a man with good vocabulary. Is that why you hooked up with that math nerd, army cadet wannabe prosthetic kid?”

 

“ _ Lotor, I swear…” _

 

“Well, you were going to tell him at some point, right?”

 

“... well, yes.”

 

“Then you can thank me later.”

 

“... ugh. You’re annoying.”

 

“Amongst other things.”

 

“Well… Lance, I know it’s been almost four months now. And… well, a lot has been missed. But one of the things I wanted to tell you is that… well….”

 

“Oh my  _ lord, Allura,  _ just tell him, it’s not that hard.”

 

“Yes it is, he’s his friend…”

 

“Do you even know Lance? He’ll say ‘I told you so’ once he wakes up and is able to blab away once again.”

 

“... oh, I hate it when you’re right.”

 

“Naturally.”

 

“Ok… well Lance, I’m dating Shiro now. He asked me out, and I said… well, I said yes.”

 

“You should see her right now, she’s flushed all the way to her collarbone.”

 

“Lotor, I can kick you out of here, you know.”

 

“But can you really?”

 

“If I lie well enough.”

 

“Ouch, kitty has claws.”

 

“Ouch, kitty is about to bite the canary.”

 

“Aw, you think I’m like a canary? I’m touched, I mean, I know that my voice is a godsend, but--”

 

“Ok, anyways, Lance, we just wanted to say hello.”

 

“And I wanted to give my own regards. We’re excited for when you’re back up, Blue. It’s very boring without someone to try and compete against me for the ladies.”

 

“You mean who can repel girls fastest.”

 

“That is your opinion.”

 

“Ok, I’m going to take Lotor back to his home, thank you, I will see you soon, Lance.”

 

“You can’t-- OW, OW, get your hand off of my ear, you-- bye Lance, wake up from your beauty nap, ALLURA, UNHAND ME--”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean, I have a weakness for BROTP Lance and Lotor? Nooooo not me man, naaaah. 
> 
> Feel free to critique/comment!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, have a nice day! :)


	8. Chapter 8

_ “Hola, mi niño,  _ it’s your mama.”

 

“Hi, Lance!”

 

“Ah-ah-ah, no touching,  _ alborotador _ . The doctors say he needs his rest.”

 

“Aw, but Mama, Lance always like tickle fights!”

 

“I know, I know. Not now though, later.”

 

“Alright, Mama….”

 

“Lance, it’s been so very long. It’s almost been 5 months now, it feels like years. Your siblings miss you.”

 

“Yeah, Lance, Katrina wants to make cake with you again and Robby wants to play trucks but we need you to be the blue one because you’re always the blue one and Sofia never sleeps on weekends because you’re here and not there to make her sleep and--”

 

“Alex, please, calm down and breathe!”

 

“Sorry, Mama. I just wanna tell Lance!”

 

“I know,  _ hijo _ , but we are in a healing space, and the doctors need the quiet to focus with other patients, right?”

 

“Yes, Mama.”

 

“Here, go play with your aunt, she’s outside.”

 

“Alright! Bye Lance, see you soon!”

 

“... oh Lance, _mi hijo_ , _mi_ _niño_ , wake soon. It’s terrible with you gone. Your father works overtime now, and still, I… I don’t know how we will pay these hospital bills. They grow every month that you are here. Once it reaches the sixth month… I… I don’t know how much longer we can afford to support you. Please, please Lance, wake up. Wake up, please, come back, so we can be a whole family again, Lance. Please.”

 

“Please, wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? You didn't order a sad chapter? WHOOPSIES!
> 
> Disclaimer: I made up names for Lance's siblings and family, I didn't get them from anywhere. 
> 
> Feel free to comment/critique!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, have a nice day! :)


	9. Chapter 9

“...”

 

“Hi, Lance.”

 

“Um… it’s me.”

 

“Keith.”

 

“Just me. I came, um. Alone.”

 

“Not a surprise, really, to you, anyway.”

 

“Sorry, I didn’t drop by earlier, it’s… this is a little hard to see.”

 

“I um… I overheard your parents, in the hallway. They just visited, and um. They were talking to a doctor.”

 

“They can’t pay the bills anymore. And…”

 

“Well… they don’t have insurance for you, or healthcare, and... .”

 

“Lance, they might have to pull your… pull the cord. On life support.”

 

“... ha.”

 

“Y’know, I somehow knew that only you would get yourself into a mess like this. Like, seriously. Who else besides Lance would get almost lethally injured by running into a car after pushing a child out of the street?”

 

“Lance. That’s who. Lance.”

 

“It’s been six months tomorrow, you know that?” 

 

“Six months since we last saw you awake. Alive. I remember it too. We all were at the park for a back-to-school picnic. Shiro was there, he got that new prosthetic model for his arm. And Hunk brought literally all the food. Pidge and Matt brought a sound system. I brought Dad’s old grill. And you were the real MVP, you brought freaking  _ soda.  _ The real champ.”

 

“It was… it was the most fun I’ve had in a while, ever since Dad broke the whole ‘you’re adopted’ thing to me. We all laughed a lot. Even Lotor and his gang stopped by, and Acxa was more bearable than usual. We are always amazed at how you were the only one of us who could interact with… that whole group, civilly. Like, Ezor? She scares me, but she loves you, and even Lotor himself, who is usually the biggest jerk ever, respects you.”

 

“... I don’t get it.”

 

“How are you… how do manage to be so  _ nice _ ?”

 

“You and I have always been like, the rivals, you know? The two who were against each other 24/7, in everything. But… but you were never mean to me. Never. We jabbed at each other, sure, we always traded insults, but they were never… meant. And there were plenty I meant, you know. But we could always just tell that everything ‘mean’ you said to me? You didn’t really mean it.”

 

“Maybe that’s why we ended up in the same clique. Clique _ s _ ? Group. With the same friends.”

 

“Shiro… Shiro has been my best friend since we were kids, we’ve known each other forever. Pidge helps me in school and she’s great, and Hunk always knows how to make someone feel included and safe. Allura’s funny, she knows how to make me laugh. But….”

 

“But you? You know how to push my buttons. You know how to make me take a step back and relook. You know how to make me think things through, like,  _ what would Lance do, and how can I not do that because whatever he would do would have been brash and reckless? _ You know how to make me feel stronger because you accept the fall when you legitimately lose, and you make me remember to be humble when I win, and when  _ you  _ win, you remind me that I can’t be perfect, and you make the biggest deal out of winning sure, but… you always say ‘good job’ or something like that after.”

 

“You’re a good person… and I don’t know if I hate that or like that.”

 

“...”

 

“School is boring without you.”

 

“No one is as energetic.”

 

“Hunk still keeps your seat, but when he’s absent, people end up sitting there. Pidge and Shiro seem more lenient about it.”

 

“More people are asking about you. Even people who I know hated your guts, they ask for you. It’s like… it’s like you left this huge hole in the school that can’t be filled.”

 

“...”

 

“Lance, I will literally kick your ass if they pull your life support. I can’t… I can’t let it happen. Not when so many people miss you, even if they hate or like you, I can’t… I can’t let you leave.”

 

“I know Dad isn’t going to hand me the money to pay the rest of your med bills. I know even Lotor can’t help here, his parents hate him too much to lend him anything, and Allura lives off of whatever Coran makes while her dad is overseas… and it’s not like Shiro or Hunk or Pidge have any money left to spare.”

 

“....”

 

“Dammit, Lance. Dammit.”

 

“You are such a pain in my side but you’re still the only kid from school who can make me…”

 

“...”

 

“... who can make me cry. No one else can make me cry….”

 

“...”

 

“Lance, please…”

 

“Lance, I can’t do this without you. Please….”

 

“...”

 

“I…”

 

“...”

 

“Don’t leave me.”

 

Keith’s hand grasped Lance’s limp one, holding it and crying into the skin. 

 

“Don’t leave me, please….”

 

“ _ Please…” _

 

Lance’s fingers, slowly, so slowly, wrapped around Keith’s.

 

And squeezed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Klance? Obligatory Klance. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for lasting all the way through my trashy, rushed, kinda sad fanfic. This was fun and interesting to write, maybe I'll do more in this style? I dunno, whatever the feedback tells me, ha!
> 
> A huge thank you to all y'all! Mwah, all my love. 
> 
> Feel free to gimme feedback of any kind!
> 
> Have the besets day, guys! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to critique/comment!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
